Together forever: Inuyasha and Kagome
by Buter.flie
Summary: This is something I made up, It doent realy go along the lines of the show but sorta.


Together Forever: Inuyasha and Kagome 

It's been almost 2 years to the day since Kagome just up and left the feudal era. No one knew why she left or when she was coming back, if she was. All they knew Inuyasha couldn't go and ask her why. As soon as Kagome got home, she asked her grandfather to seal the well with spells. As she asked him though she had tears running down her cheeks as if she regretted asking. As he did this though she didn't watch or even make sure he did it or not. Inside she didn't want him to but she knew it had to be done.

Inuyasha tried countless amount of times to go back and get her but he grew angry about not being able to. He paced around angrily by the well; he never left it out of his sight in case she came back. He wanted to yell at her for leaving, for sealing off the well and he couldn't wait to see her again.

Kagome never told her mom why she was crying when she came back and asked to seal off the well, or even why she came back. Normally she came back for her homework or tests. She always came back cheerful or angry, not upset and crying. She didn't want to upset kagome by asking why she came back like that. But she watched her closely; everyday before she would go to school she would go to the well house and stare at the well for a while. But slowly stop until she didn't even go near it, like it was just an abandoned shed. She placed herself in lots of activities that it slowly erased from her mind

Sota had grown a bit and was a freshman at junior high and kagome a second year at high school. After school she was walking home with her friends as usual, down the same street seeing the same people and listening to her friends gossip. But today was different she wasn't to into the conversation and let her mind wonder.

As she looked around the street she noticed a couple walking towards them. The women had long dark brown almost black hair, and the man short but long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The walked hand to hand down the street smiling and laughing. A small kitten was following them meowing cutely. They stopped and the women picked it up smiling petting it lightly.

Kagome stared at the curiously for a moment and then an image flashed in her mind and she stopped dead in her tracks. _"Sango, Kirara and Miroku…"_ She whispered her eyes wide open.

Hojo noticed she stopped and looked at her curious. "Hey Kagome what's up?" He asked smiling.

"Huh oh nothing…It's nothing," She said and ran back up to them and continued walking but couldn't stop thinking about why an image of Sango, Miroku, and Kirara suddenly came up in her mind. _"Old memories,"_ She thought and shook her head.

As they entered their usual hang out, "Wacdonalds" They began talking about school and how hard it was. Kagome lost interest but made it seem like she was into the conversation. Her friends didn't bring up the mysterious guy any more when every time they did she would look sad and as if she was about to cry. Her attention began to slowly turn a group of boys outside the window playing with toys. An old looking wooden snack, a green and red spinning top, and on old game where you had to get the red ball from one side to the other with out it falling.

One of the boys had light brown hair pulled back by a green ribbon. She stared for a moment before an image of Shippo appeared. She stood up fast with her mouth wide open. "Ship…po" She said looking at the little boy.

Her friends stared at her like she was crazy. "Who's Shippo?" Yuka asked curious.

"Oh...Umm no one. I just remembered something I had to do I'll catch you guys at school tomorrow." As she said this she grabbed her bag and ran out of the restaurant.

Her friends looked at her funny. "What's gotten into Kagome today?" Hojo asked as her turned back to the three girls. They stared at him and shrugged.

As Kagome ran home she stopped at the light waiting to cross. Behind her was an old lady looking at the flowers choosing the perfect bouquet. Kagome watched the women and before she knew it a boy bumped into her causing her to fall over. The guy's hat fell onto her lap.

"Excuse me may I have my hat back," He ask kneeling down to grab it. The boy had long silver hair and yellow eyes; he didn't look older then 18. As he put it on his head Kagome went pale. 

"_Inuyasha..."_ She whispered looking at him. He held out his hand to help her up but the old women tripped on her own feet, the boy quickly dashed over and caught her before she fell.

Kagome slowly got to her feet and began to softly cry. When she noticed the boy looking at her she began running home.

"I hope she's not hurt," He said holding the old lady still.

Kagome didn't stop running until she reached the top of the temple stairs. Seeing her mother she waved, by this time though the tears had left her eyes. "Good afternoon mom." She said smiling slightly.

"Good afternoon dear how was school today."

Kagome was about to answer when she began to hear a loud thumping. Looking towards the well house she slowly began to walk towards it. Her mother smiled slightly when she saw Kagome go to it. To her it seemed Kagome hadn't been herself since returned for good from the feudal era.

As she neared the hut she imagined that Inuyasha had broke threw the seals and was waiting for her inside. As she slowly opened the doors the heartbeat got loud and got faster, but no sign of Inuyasha. It stopped though as soon as Sota grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Kagome I need some help with my homework, you said that if I ever needed help that you would help me." He tugged slightly.

"Ok, Sota." She said pulling her arm free and closed the doors. She took a last glance at the well before closing the doors all the way.

After supper and helping Sota with his homework, Kagome sat on her bed looking at the wall of pictures. There were pictures of Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo. But one picture stood out from the rest, it was a group picture of Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango Miroku and Kirara. It was a picture she took 3 years ago at new years.

Some tears fell down her cheeks as she rolled over on her side facing the other wall. Images flashed in her mind but she couldn't keep Inuyahsa out of her mind. _"Inuyaha…"_ She said and she slowly fell asleep. She never understood it. Why after 2 years, after she just got used to them not being a part of her life. Why now and not earlier. She made a vow to herself that she would never return. She couldn't stand to face him after he was so cold to her.

The next morning she didn't go to school. She laid in bed till noon before deciding to get out of bed. After she got dressed she helped her mom sweep the shrine grounds. When she began near the sacred tree where She first met Inuyasha for the first time. He was sealed there but an arrow Kikyo shot him with. She remembered the first thing she did was feel his ears to see if they were real. She laughed slightly holding back tears.

Her laugh was cut short when she heard the heart beat again, but this time it was louder and racing. She looked up her eyes widened as she saw the well house was surrounded but a blue pillar of light. Dropping the broom Kagome ran to the house.

Opening the doors fast staring at the well. The light was coming from it, the bone eaters well was calling her back to the feudal era. She collapsed to her knee's crying. She wanted to go back so much but she knew she shouldn't show her face there again after what she did.

On the other end Inuyasha was sitting with his back leaning against the wall of the well. Feeling a familiar presence behind him he turned his head seeing the blue pillar coming out the well.

Kagome stood up tears streaming down her cheeks; She walked down the stairs to the well. Ripping off the sutras her priestess power striping them of there power. As she began to push the lid off her mother had seen the light and ran over to see what was happening.

"Kagome,"

The lid now on the ground she pulled her self onto the rim of the well. Turning her head to her mother. "I tried mom… I truly did… I wanted to forget about him…But I couldn't I love him too much..." Tears streaming down her cheeks as she jumped in.

"Come home safely," Her mom said smiling. Closing the well house doors.

In the well Kagome looked forwards with a smile of relief. She was going to see her friends again.

On the other side Inuyasha stood there staring at the pillar confused to why the well was giving of this familiar presence. "What the He-" He stopped when he saw a hand grasped the top of the well.

Kagome pulled herself up and onto the grass. She looked around slowly taking in the scent of the place she loved more then anywhere.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke softly staring at her.

Kagome turned her head and saw him standing there looking at her. Her cheeks wet by her tears. Quickly she wiped them away with her sleeve. "Hi Inuyasha…" She said with a sadden face.

"Kagome I…" He stopped and looked at the ground. "I'm really sorry for what I did…I honestly am, I don't know why I-" He was cut off by her running over and wrapping her arms around him.

Kagome hugged him laying her cheek on her chest. Taking in the familiar scent. Crying softly again. "I forgive you Inuyasha. I did a long time ago…"

"Then why didn't you…" He stopped and smiled. "I'm glad your back," Looking down her he wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome looked at him and smiled a bit. As she was about to say something he leaned down and kissed his lips lightly.

"I Love you Kagome. I never meant to hurt you so much…" Holding her close wiping away her tears.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly "Inuyasha…" Her smile grew wider and she jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too,"

Inuyasha was smiling holding her up in his arms. But his eyes narrowed when he heard the snapping of a twig.

_"Shippo we told you not to move,"__  
__"Quiet Sango they'll hear us,"__  
__"Quiet you two,"__  
__"Meow,"_

Kagome giggled and looked over to where the voices were coming from. Not saying anything but only laughed a bit.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara came out from behind the bushes. Miroku was holding Sango's hand smiling to Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo ran over and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. He had grown a bit since she last seen him. Kirara followed Miroku and Sango happily.

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground softly smiling.

"Kagome," Shippo said smiling hugging her. "I've missed you so much."

"Lady Kagome, Its good to see you again."

"Hello again Kagome." Sango smiled at her as she leaned against Miroku. Kirara mowed and jumped up in Kagome's arms.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been gone for so Long." She looked up at Inuyasha smiling.

Kagome held Kirara out to Sango and Miroku and took Shippo off her shoulders. "You've all grown so much. I've missed you all so much, I couldn't stop thinking about you all." Again she turned her head to Inuyasha and leaned against him slightly. "But I'm back for good." She said smiling as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Come, Kaeda will be thrilled to learn your back." Inuyasha said kissing her cheek. Picking her up happily he turned around holding her and jumped over the well and began running towards the village.

Kagome smiled and laid her head on his chest closing her eyes.

Shippo Sango Miroku and Kirara stood there smiling at the two. As they began to follow Inuyasha and Kagome to the village they smiled at each other. Sango holing Miroku's hand, with Shippo on his shoulder and Kirara in Sango's other hand the spoke.

"We may never know why she left for two years,

"We may never understand why she came back,

"But we know that we will never be apart again,"

_Darkness689_


End file.
